


Antol Problems

by zanthe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: Egil gets wounded by a particularly rude Antol, so Shulk helps patch him up.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Antol Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna save this for ship week later but decided i'd go ahead and post it.

"Utterly embarrassing," Egil grumbled, flinching as Shulk touched the wound on his back, assessing the damage. 

Reyn had asked him to accompany Shulk on one of his outings in search of good scrap metal, and on the way they'd gotten into a scuffle with an incredibly irate antol. The creature was dealt with fairly quickly, but not before sinking one of its pincers into Egil's back. 

"What's embarrassing is you not knowing any healing arts," Shulk muttered, and winced when Egil elbowed him in the rib, "Ow! Geez, I was only teasing. Really though, Three-thousand years old and you never picked up a healing art?" 

"I did, I simply forgot them all," the Machina snarled, "As one does when they focus too hard on the offensive. Had I known we'd be fighting something dangerous enough to pierce my armor, I'd have refreshed my knowledge on healing." He sighed, voice easing back into a bitter grumble, "besides, the wound is on my back, I would not be able to reach it to begin with." 

"Fair enough," Shulk pat his back gently, "anyways, mind kneeling down? I'm about ready to topple over trying to reach your back." Egil complied, kneeling to grant Shulk a closer look. "Yikes," the Homs whispered, "it really did a number on you." 

"I can tell," Egil hissed, "somehow it's worse than the time you stabbed me." 

"Really?" Shulk whistled in awe, taking a closer look at the gash. Good thing he always packed a first-aid kit. The wound looked a lot like, well, torn machinery. Broken fibers lay underneath the black plating of Egil's armor, and deeper in was a faint orange glow. There was an odd liquid trickling out as well, a translucent blue that was almost ice cold to the touch. He reached down into his bag for an antiseptic, dabbing a little on the wound and making Egil hiss. "Are Machina cold-blooded?" He asked to distract him, wiping away some of the liquid with a clean cloth and prepping a Light Heal, hand hovering over the wound as he tried to focus his energy on repairing the torn fibers. 

"Yes," Egil answered, a shiver running through him. "It helps keep us from overheating." He calmed a bit as the pain began to ease, and moments later it was almost entirely gone, leaving nothing but a dull ache. He made a motion to stand back up, but Shulk held him down by the shoulders, prompting a confused grunt out of him. 

"Hold on," Shulk mumbled, running his fingers over the remnants of the wound, "there's still a bit left to patch up, and I should probably at least try to clean it a little more." Egil huffed out his frustration and settled back down as Shulk resumed healing, gently wiping away any trace of blood that remained, as well as any remaining antol residue. 

Egil sighed, a touch embarrassed at how gently Shulk was treating him. "Really, I'm not made of glass, Shulk." 

"I Know," the Homs smiled, "but it's nice to be careful, and I know you love being cared for, even if you hate admitting it." 

"I hate feeling vulnerable," the Machina retorted pointedly, "especially out in the open, even if we've cleared all threats." Shulk rubbed his shoulder reassuringly with his other hand as he finished treating the now closed wound. 

"There," he grinned, placing a quick kiss next to where the armor was broken, "we'll have to see about repairing your armor when we get back, the mighty leader of Mechonis can't be caught with a weak point." Before Egil could stand, he quickly stepped in front of him to hold his face in his hands. 

"You aim to humiliate me further?" Egil sighed, defeated. "Fine, I yield, what is it now?" 

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop teasing you," Shulk chuckled, voice soft as he continued, "feeling better now, though?" 

Egil hummed for a moment, flexing his shoulder to test for any sign of discomfort. "Perfect now, thank you," he nodded, bringing a hand up to rest on top of Shulk's and leaning into the man's touch, losing all traces of hostility. "It's easier, with you." He whispered, gaze averted. 

"What's easier?" Shulk tilted his head, confused.

"Feeling vulnerable. I can trust you, Shulk. That is not something I can say about many others." There was a gentle sadness on his face when he closed his eyes and sighed, "Apologies, but can we return home? I feel exhausted." 

"Of course," Shulk responded quickly, but neither moved as they took in the moment, until Shulk leaned down slowly and lightly pressed his lips to Egil's. There was a little noise of confusion from Egil when he did, but an instant later there was a hand holding the back of his head, caressing his hair as Egil kissed him back just as softly. 

It didn't last long, as Egil pulled away bashfully, a trace of a smile on his lips. Shulk smiled back, finally letting him stand up. It was cute how easily flustered Egil could get sometimes, but the same could be said about himself, and he knew better than to comment on it. Besides, Egil was still new to this whole romance thing, and Shulk wasn't really one for it himself. He picked up his bag and slung it across his shoulder as Egil finished dusting off his knee, and then reached out a hand to him. 

Without hesitation, Egil took it, and the two promptly made their way back home together.


End file.
